2018-19 Premier League: Match day 5
Liverpool beat Tottenham to win a fifth straight league game at the start of the season for the first time since 1990. The Reds emerged impressively from their biggest test so far at Wembley with a victory that was far more emphatic than the final scoreline suggests and keeps them level on points with Chelsea, who are top of the league table on goal difference. Bournemouth manager Eddie Howe says his side are far from the finished article despite going fifth in the league with a 4-2 win over Leicester. Eden Hazard scored a hat-trick as Chelsea went top of the Premier League with victory over Cardiff. Blues manager Maurizio Sarri praised the Belgian, saying that he may be the best player in Europe. Wilfried Zaha produced a moment of brilliance on his return to the team as Crystal Palace earned their second win of the season against Huddersfield. Leroy Sané making his first league start for Pep Guardiola's side this term and netted to Fulham's goalpost after one minute and 36 seconds as Manchester City maintained their unbeaten start to the season. Arsenal manager Unai Emery urged Mesut Özil to contribute more goals after the German's strike secured a third consecutive victory for his side and left Newcastle without a win. Meanwhile, Granit Xhaka opened the scoring for the Gunners with an excellent long-range free-kick after the break. Manchester United boss Jose Mourinho said Romelu Lukaku epitomised his team's performance as they withstood a spirited fightback from Watford to claim back-to-back victories and condemn the Hornets to a first loss of the season. Burnley manager Sean Dyche said his team are "in a bit of a fog" after defeat by Wolves at Molineux left them still waiting for their first league win of the season. West Ham halted their disastrous start to the season with a first Premier League win under Manuel Pellegrini as they outplayed Everton in a lively contest at Goodison Park. Glenn Murray struck a stoppage-time penalty as Brighton came from two goals down for the second consecutive game to earn a dramatic point at Southampton. Match Details Saturday 15 September 2018 | goals2 = Wijnaldum Firmino | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 80,188 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- King Smith | goals2 = Morgan Maddison Albrighton | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,543 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Willian | goals2 = Sol Bamba | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,499 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | stadium = Kirklees Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 23,696 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- D. Silva Sterling | goals2 = | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 53,307 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- |goals2 = Xhaka Özil | stadium = St James Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,165 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | goals2 = Lukaku Smalling Matić | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,537 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Sunday 16 September 2018 | goals2 = | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 30,406 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Yarmolenko Arnautović | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,161 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 17 September 2018 Ings | goals2 = Duffy Murray | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 28,811 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- League table after Match day 5 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football